Esgaroth
'' '' *Type: Market Town *Inhabitants: 90% Northman, 10% Mixed Mannish *Population: 910 (mid-third Age)-5.000 (late third Age) *Origin: Founded as independent town on the site of a seasonal trading station, c. TA 1240 *Purpose: A market for most goods passing through northern Rhovanion; a regional focal point for rural Northmen in the region Esgaroth (N."Reed-Settlement") was built upon great platforms above the Annen and is connected to land by a single bridge. The Men of Lake-town elected a Master every other year, but trade was the true ruler of Esgaroth. Most of the trade routes in the region passed through Esgaroth, and the Northmen who lived there were surprisingly cosmopolitan. Places of Note *Arathmor Suits *Armoury *Bank of Esgaroth *Barracks *Barrel Quay *Bay Town *Bell-Tower *Bowmen's Guild-Hall *Burnwater House *Business disrict *Cattel-Market *the Channel *Clothier's district *Council Hall *Council Hall Quarter *Craft's Guild *Curmudgeon's Home *the Courtyard *the Docks *Dragon-Inn (later Dragon-bone Inn) *Dwarven Embassy *Eastbay *East Pier *Eastquays *Elven Embassy *the fiery Flagon *Fisherfolk's Quarter/Fishmonger's Market *Fisherman's Dock *Fisherman's row *the Fishing-town/Fisher's village *Gallows *Gambling Hall *Gate Archway *Girion Place *Girloth Loading Company *Glasser Quarter *Great Bridge *The Great Hall *Great Houses *Great tunnel *Great Wharf *Guard's Baracks *Guardhall *Hall of Healing/The Hospital *Harbour Town *Jail Tower *Karath Manor *Large Warehouse *lofty Guesthall *The long Bridge *Lake-Cathedral *Lake's Deep *Library *Market Hall *Market Pool *The Master's Manor *Merchant's District *Merchant's Guild *Merchant's Lane *North Pier *Place of Girion *Town's Museum *northern Market *North Quays *The Ódgairtún Inn *Old Lake-town ruins *Old Town/Bridgeguard *Prisons *the quays *rock promotory *Smelly Warehouse *Southern Bay Town *South Pier *South Quays *The Oily Sprat *Stables *Taurdain Quarters *Townhall *Trade-commission headquarters *Trade Quarter *Trader's Hall *Training Yard *Trout-Guildhall *Warehouse District *West Pier *West Quays *Westside *Wharf Row *Wooden Labyrinth Characters Prior to TA 1650: Ansleik Vodagia TA 1640: Nanthico Haribairtha Beadarof Bikio Breagla Brunehaut Helporeik of Alcisbaurg Dudannis Earm Earthwyn Eodoric Eroder Felureik Flaina Freaga Gisala Gowyna Grimmabarda Gudrinc Gúma Hilmanna the lame Holting Kuniawod Linth Maethelgar Marhlos Wodgavia Odovacar Raendoric Randa Shagelda Théaláf Urdrath of Nûrad Vogir Vulf Waggeorn Westmilce Wopian TA 2770-2941: Bard Bowman Girnir Harbard Helga Ingrid Una Mikla TA 2941: Adrian Aegir Stout Alfrid Lickspittle Amdori Aribiort Astrid Bain of Dale Begga of Esgaroth Bortan Bard Bowman Braga Brethil the Old Búrin Goldfinger Caldon the Scholar Dorian of Esgaroth Fleinn Othur Moneybags Elik Elstan Eivan Feldur Hook Fram the Watchman Gisla of Esgaroth Halad Haulage Hilda-Blanca Hilman the Easterling Hiuki Strá Iarl Loorman Kornvin Lind of Esgaroth Malloc Marlof Nanna Nawi Ne-ula Numa Olga Ondain Ordan Orfus Percy Rand Rant of Esgaroth Rennar Rolfur Ross Sigrid Bardsdottir Soury Taleiga the Seeress Tilda Bardsdottir Vaden Varen the Boatbuilder Von TA 2950: Alma Amdori Andrag the Wolf Astrid Biyndi Brethil the Old Caldon the Scholar Dorian of Esgaroth Eidyrr Fleinn Gellir Gisla of Esgaroth Hialparik Hilman the Easterling Lind of Esgaroth Liodbrand Marlof Nanna Odgeymi Rant of Esgaroth Rikli Rolfur Taleiga the Seeress Tunga Turumarth Wefing TA 3019: Alarr Authi Gemcutter Dagrun Eigar Erland of Esgaroth Fasti Frekur Hata Hoskuld Hugin Isgird Kolfith Liodbrand Loskarl Maeriel Mervarth Olgat Orgrand Ottar Rannvig Rikolf the Elder Rikolf Skerri Stafhild Sutviv Thewar Varthrek Vilman Wefing Guilds or Edhfreirs *Bakermen *Barrelmakers *Boatbuilders *Clothworkers *Fishermen *Housebuilders *Ironshapers *Leatherworkers *Meat-Mongers *Potters *Townbuilders *Tubfixers *Weavers *Woodcrafters References *merp.com wiki *MERP: Lake-town category:town category:rhovanion category:northrons Category:Esgaroth